Cycle of Pages
by respirare
Summary: AU. Mostly drabbles about Mabel and sometimes Dipper. dorito Monster turning into a human. Sometimes romance?/ New chapter out: What would you do to get rid of bad dreams?
1. Flesh part 1

Mabel clutched her tissue wiping away a stray tear.

"That movie was horrible." Groaned her brother

"No that movie was wonderful! I can't believe Alexander didn't turn Antanasia into a vampire!"

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Dipper announced the left the room.

Mabel being only sixteen couldn't help her bad habit of vampire films/books since she was twelve. She couldn't help it that vampires were dreamy. The forbidden romance oh what a thrill!

She giggled and began her third movie. After finishing the film she went to bed and dream of her own vampire romance.

The brunette awoke the next day in bliss wondering what movies she should watch today. Humming her way downstairs and into the living completely skipping her breakfast she began her fill of the movies.

In the middle on her movie time froze all around her and she began to mumbled un-lady like words wondering who ruined her feast of movies.

"Well this a new side to you shooting star."

Mabel groaned loudly "it's you." The brunette wasn't in the mood for one of his schemes. "Please hurry and tell me what you want so I can watch my movie."

"Movies are boring star,living in one is much more fun."a ghost of a smirked fell in the triangle mouth

"You aren't doing what I think you are doing right?" Panic was written all over her face

"Let's have fun!" He snapped and the brunette disappeared.

* * *

Mabel rubbed her head and stood up from the cold ground. Scanning her surroundings the brunette found that she was in the past? Or at least it looked that way from the carriages and British talk she heard,sighing in defeat she wondered around looking for a way out or just a place to stay.

She walked though a dark alley way wondering if a nice lady would help her out as she continued walking the brunette suddenly stopped upon seeing a couple in gauging in adult actives deciding to leave she quickly turned around,but heard so thing dropped to the ground.

Reluctantly turning around she noticed a young lad wiping away something from the corner of his mouth and faintly heard him say "Good god, that's foul." And caught him wrinkling his nose.

Finally noticing her company the lad gave her a half-smile. Stepping over the women's body the men made his way to Mabel.

The brunette couldn't believe she didn't move from the alley as the man made his way to her. For what felt like eons the man finally reached Mabel.

He stayed silent as she study his man had had light blonde hair leaving one pale blue eye while the other one was hidden beneath his hair. The brunette gulped and began to look at his clothes. The blonde was wearing what appeared to be wearing a Victorian style outfit.

Mabel looked down at herself and noticed she was in a white blouse with a long yellow skirt attached with a black belt.

"Quiet aren't we?" The blonde asked

Mabel tried to respond but was to intoxicated by the mans looks. The man chuckled at her then his face grew emotionless.

"I grow weary of your ignorance." The blonde moved closer to Mabel, leaning down and peering into her eyes.

"Why are you close to me?" She replies quietly

Rolling his eyes the man stepped back a bit then pointed to his chest and announced,as though talking to a child, "I'm a vampire." Then pointed to Mabel's chest. "And sadly dear you aren't...yet."

"B-Bill..?" Her voice came quiet once more

The condescending half-smile on the blondes face answered her question and filled her with dread.

Mabel spirited far away for Bill as she heard a ghastly laugh follow her,not noticing a stone blocking her path the brunette fell tearing her skirt and leaving her with a bloody knee.

Something jumped on top of her making her ribs feel as if they had broken.

"What an intoxicating smell." He said licking his lips.

"I doubt I taste any good beside didn't you already eat some lady?"

"But unlike you she was bitter." He leaned closer to her neck. "While you star smell wonderful."

Bill lifted his head up and smirked and Mabel the opening his mouth showing his fangs.

"Time to eat." He whispered.

* * *

_Authors note._

_Yay one shot is done!_

_This is what happens when I read vampire books! Anyway hoped you liked it (the cover looks weird but deal with it! Lol)_

_Bye!_


	2. Flesh part 2

Mabel gasped for air as she sat up from a burning sensation on her body still breathing heavily the brunette felt her neck for any bites marks and was satisfied when she found none.

"All just a dream." She whispered "just hormones going crazy."

But no matter what she told herself she just couldn't believe out of all the boy she could pick to be a vampire it was Bill!

Stretching Mabel turned off the living room tv and went back upstairs and crawled into her bed hoping her weird dream was gone for good.

* * *

Weeks went as Mabel dreams continued to be peaceful until one fateful night.

"Omg thank you so much Grunkle Stan!" The brunette jumped around the room clutching a dvd.

Sighing Grunkle Stan muttered "this is why I never buy gift."

"I'm gonna watch it right now!" Screamed Mabel

"After dinner first!" Chipped in Dipper.

"Then lets hurry and eat!"

After finishing her meal Mabel went in the living room while the boys went to do something else. Putting the dvd into the player her movie began.

"Oh Alexander is such a cutie." She swooned "Antanasia is one lucky lady."

"No as lucky as you star!"

Sucking in a breath Mabel scanned living room noticing that time was stopped. "Just on the good part too."

Bill finally showed himself and Mabel groaned in annoyance it seems that the demon was in his triangle form he was probably here to annoy her brother once more. She thought of her dream then blushed. Calming herself down and replied

"Dipper somewhere else." Her eyes went back to the movie.

"Well I suppose any women would act like this after a one night stand and no call back." He laughed

"One night stand...?" Mabel turned away from her movie and glared at Bill. "It's no very nice to lie,you know."

Feigning hurt he replied "you don't remember-" a ghost of a smirk flashed on his face quickly "well I guess I can show you it again."

"Show me what ag-"

* * *

The brunette rubbed her head which throbbed in pain as she stared around and began noticing carriages carrying people around the street.

"Oh god no."

Reluctantly Mabel looked at her outfit she noticed she was in white blouse with a long yellow skirt attached with a black belt.

"This is just like that dream-" Mabel smiled "well I'm not stupid so this time I will go into the street and I will be safe."

The brunette walked out of the dark alley and into the safe comfort of the street.

"Safe." She breathed and then twirled

Suddenly a man came before her and smiled "I do like a change one in pace" His smile faded. "But no right now."

Closing the distance between the two Mabel noticed his Victorian outfit and saw his blonde hair with a hungry look in his one pale blue eye.

"B-Bill..." She strutted as she backed away

"Wow you noticed faster this time I'm proud of you star." He grabbed her hand "since you remember I guess this make this easier."

The blonde opened his mouth revealing his sharp fangs.

Fear took hold of the brunette as she did the only self defense she knew and kneed him in the groin then spirited away.

As she ran Mabel held on to her long skirt once she assumed she was far away she teared up her skirt leaving it up to her knees. Using the left over fabric she tried her hair into a ponytail and began running once more.

She knew this could last very long and beside this was a dream and dreams never lasted forever so she would be fine as long as she didn't run into him again.

Mabel stopped running a took a deep breath. Turning her head around she didn't see him following her so she walked forward until she hit something staring up she saw one glowering red eye.

The blonde growled as Mabel stayed silent and seeing if she could knee him once more.

"Now I'm mad." He hissed

The blonde tackled Mabel hovering over her on all fours,his arms and knees pining her down.

The brunette tried wiggling and pushing on his chest,but nothing moved him. Bills head dived into her neck a piercing heat embraced Mabel's neck as she lets out a scream.

Bill licked up the blood running down Mabel's neck then slurped it up wiping his chin he grins "delicious." 

* * *

For the next few weeks it seemed like every dream Mabel had was always that one. It weird thrill of terror mixed with anticipation and weirdly she had grown to like it

* * *

_Authors note_

_Okay so this is kinda a Epilogue._

_anyway I have so many dumb head canons for this AU like Mabel getting bill addicted to garlic bread as a dream demon then when he invades her dreams as a vampire she uses it against him. Yeah pretty dumb head canons. Hope you like this_

_Also fairy tame I thought it was funny how you review my story as I was writing this lol_

_Ciao._


	3. Just One Kiss

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—

O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop

To help me after? I will kiss thy lips.

Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,

To make me die with a restorative."

Mabel sucked in a breath and reluctantly kissed Bill on the cheek hoping her hair blocked everyone's view and had them believing she kissed him

"Thy lips are warm."

"But thy alive now!" Bill jumped up making everyone gasp

"O Romeo should thy be dead?" She glared at him

"But thy love is stronger." The blonde grabbed Mabel putting her in a bridal style carry.

"Beside that wasn't a real kiss." He whispered.

The brunette tried to wiggle free and held her scream at him for ruining her school play. She regretted ever joining the stupid play.

* * *

"I can't believe I got the part!" Mabel rolled around on her bed "And I can't believe Josh is Romeo!" She squealed in joy

Dipper chuckled at his sister "I still can't believe you joined the play just for the kiss scene."

"A kiss with the cutest guy ever!"

The younger twin smirked "shouldn't you be reciting your lines."

"Thanks for reminding me bro." She grabbed her bag ignoring that her twin was slowly leaving the room

"Dipper wanna practice-" the brunette pouted "Never mind."

Mabel closed her eyes not noticing a certain dream demon had heard her conversation

Leaving the shack the demon grinned "Time to have fun."

* * *

Mabel dressed up in her Renaissance dress which was red with a golden belt

"So where's Josh?" The brunette asked the hairstylist who was curling her hair.

"I don't know and don't worry about it."

"Yes ma'am."

Finally the show was about the start but Mabel see didn't see Josh,as the play began she noticed that John had been replaced by some other guy she had never seen before.

Going over to the Director the brunette asked who replaced Josh and the answer she received did not please her.

Once the scene ended the new Romeo left the stage and went towards Mabel was glaring.

"Why are you here Bill?" She poked him harshly in the chest

"Because of my love for shakespeare the real question is why are you real?" He smiled

"Because I'm Juliet." She walked away from him and went upon the stage doing her scene.

The play went fantastic it seems like Bill really did like Shakespeare's work she felt very comfortable working with him until the kissing scene.

* * *

Bill rushed out of the school theater still carrying Mabel.

"Please let me down." She mumbled

"Nope!" He sang "instead of Romeo and Juliet dying I say let them get married and live!"

"No!" Mabel Shouted "We are going to die that's final!"

"I won't die until I get a real kiss." Bill dropped Mabel "I'm waiting star."

The brunette glared at him and stood up "first you took Josh away,then ruined the play and now you want a kiss!"

"Yes." He crossed his arm

"Fine. Close your eyes and I shall kiss you."

The blonde stared at her seeing if she would dare defy him, seeing no ulterior motive reluctantly closed his eyes which he would soon learn was a big mistake.

"Your eyes better be closed."

The brunette leaned close to him smirking at how her plan was working so far after taking a few steps back Mabel ran towards Bill,connecting her fist with his face.

As the demon laid in pain Mabel towered over him "Don't ruin a play next time and I might kiss you for real."

The brunette walked away leaving the now smiling demon.

* * *

_Authors note_

_That was dumb, but then again I liked it! (Also poor bill got punch don't you feel bad for him?...of course not! Ha!)_


	4. Life as a Witch

_Authored note:_

_As you can tell I never put authors notes before my story but this is really important. So the reason I haven't updated in awhile is half reading/writing a one shot which Im not going to post anymore (mabel and bill switching bodies) it seemed weird and yeah..anyway here's the story._

_Title: Life as a witch_

_Witch Au from Squigglegigs tumblr_

* * *

This was the worst summer for Mabel Pines. First her pig waddles died then Grenda has moved away, and Candy was at summer camp, her younger twin found a new body whom was even more interested in the paranormal mysteries of Gravity Falls.

The brunette twirled a stray lock sighing in boredom. She was alone. Two whole months of no social contact. Mabel remember Grenda promising to call and write letters the same with Candy,but the letters started the drop after the second week of them being apart.

Mabel didn't hold it against them knowing they were having fun and if she was rude about it would only make her a bad friend and if anything she wasn't a bad friend,no just a lonely one.

As she stared at the wall still twirling that stray lock still,she decide if anything being locked up in her room wouldn't cheer her up nor fill the void of loneliness inside her.

Forcing herself out of bed the brunette stretch and went down the stairs sucking in a deep breath before opening the shack doors and wondering into the woods.

As Mabel roamed around in woods she suddenly felt at peace with herself maybe all that she needed was a good walk instead of her stuffy room.

Pushing a bang behind her ear the brunette let her thought wonder over to when she would hang out with the girls or go on mystery adventures with Dipper. She felt her heart tighten up reminiscing of the past biting her lip which she unconsciously drew blood from she continued her walk.

As Mabel walked she failed to noticed how the blood from her bitten lip dripped from her to chin and fell into the ground creating a blinding light with faint whispers surrounding her. Once the whispers stopped and the lighting return to normal the brunette noticed a book laid before her.

Picking up the dusked covered book which Mabel began wiping off upon closer examination she noticed the title read _Awaking the Wicked. _Openingthe book she read the first page.

"The guid to dark magic for the young witches in training by opening this book you are spell bond to keep the witch society under secret if the secret is broken the witch shall burn."

Mabel chuckled then gasped in horror when she saw her name written in what appeared to be red ink. She trembled as she clutched the book hearing faint whispers curling around her.

_"You can do anything."_

_"Bring back the dead."_

_"Summon your own demon servant."_

_"The world is all yours Mabel Pines."_

Mabel stopped her trembling feeling the comfort of the whispers...maybe being a witch wouldn't be so bad. The brunette sat down and flipped through the book looking for a revive the dead spell upcoming finding it and not caring to read the whole rules she gathered the ingredients for the spell.

Mabel arrived at the grave of her once pet and dear friend waddles setting down her book and ingredients, she flipped backed to revive the dead page.

Grabbing a stick she drew a pentagram and put the ingredients in the middle biting her thumb until she drew blood letting it drip in the middle she chanted.

_"Bound by my blood and my binding _

_I shall raise thy."_

Mabel fell on her knees exhausted and displeased that her spell didn't work.

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." She whispered as she closed her eyes falling asleep.

The brunette awoke to a lick on her cheek.

"Waddles!" She shrieked as she hugged her now alive pig ceasing her hugging she noticed that waddles wasn't pink anymore and instead a light grey.

The brunette shrugged not caring about her pigs color and was just happy to see him again. Returning back to the shack with waddles she saw her Grunkle doing a tour for the tourist trying to get any cash from the poor suckers, hoping to go unnoticed she quietly walked past the tour group but heard a pain wrecking scream noticing her pig companion wasn't with her anymore she ran toward the scream noticing a grown man missing two fingers with the culprit waddles chewing on them.

Grabbing her pig which weighed nothing compared how it used too she ran straight back inside her room. Locking her door Mabel scolded her pig then turned toward the book which she thought she left at waddles ex grave.

Not caring how the book got there she opened the page back to reviving the dead she read the rules.

_"The corpses brought back shall become viscous to anyone whom is not the witch."_

"Guess you shouldn't be near anyone."

Flipping through the pages slowly this time the brunette saw all different kinds of spells,but the one that found her interest the most was the demon servant.

Deciding that one more spell wouldn't hurt she prepared ritual which was surprising easy trimming off a piece of her hair and poking herself with a needle instead of bitting her thumb letting the single drop of blood fall she chanted and started the hand signals along with it.

Ceasing her chanting but continuing the hand signals. A blue light appeared changing shapes quickly before finally stopping.

"What the hell?" An annoying voices chirped

"Out of all the demons it's you?"

The brunette giggled

"So what you summon me for kid?" Bill quickly floated over to Mabel

"I summoned my very own demon servant." She sang

"Really now shooting star? Proof it!"

"And how do I do that Cipher?"

"Well miss star their should be a triangle shaped scar somewhere on your body."

"Okay I get." She nodded as she looked for the shape.

She searched everywhere expect her stomach,chest,and her pelvis which she doubted was there. Lifting up she shirt she noticed that near her belly button was a triangle shaped scar.

"Found it." She announced

"You did!?"

She nodded and showed him.

"Damn it." He mumbled "so what do you want?"

She pondered "I wanna watch a movie!"

* * *

_There's witch Mabel which I shall complete part two later (maybe more parts who knows?) also I barley know about witch craft._

_ciao_


	5. Sign that you are Mine

A week had past with Mabel summoning Bill to hang out with her out of pure boredom/ loneliness.

Although she soon found out in her book that she is only supposed to summon him to help her collect witchy ingredients.

"Did you see that Bill!" She pointed at the tv "they finally kissed!"

"Whoa star i didn't notice that at all."

"Nice sarcasm."

The brunette threw a few pieces of popcorn at him giggling as it hit him in the eye.

Bill turned red and floated right in front of Mabel making his anger show through but not dating to touch her.

"You can't hurt me Cipher."

"Sometimes I wish I could."

Mabel rolled her eyes knowing the triangle had to do her binding whether or not he wanted too. If only he didn't sass her movie choices.

Waddles nudge her knee, looking down at the pig she picked him up setting the pig upon her lap. The pig absent mindedly chewed on her blanket.

"Are you hungry?" The pig moaned a response answering her question "So what do you feed a undead pig?"

"Deer meat." Answered the triangle

"Are you sure?"

"When am I not sure start?"

"True." She answered with grin "Bill I command you to get deer meat."

"As you wish." He grunted as he disappeared from the brunette collecting the deer meat.

The brunette hummed as she waited for bill to return she grabbed her book and flipped through the pages looking more into her demon servant.

Landing on a page that pleased her she read it ,but became confused upon a different language continuing where she left off.

The triangle returned with meat and threw it at the pig which grossly swallowed down. The brunette move over to Bill holding the book close to his face.

"What does this say?"

He scanned over the page with a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. "An interesting spell."

"What kind of spell?" She raised an eyebrow

"One that will make your jaw drop."

"Get the ingredients and meet me outside."

The brunette walked towards to the woods,putting her hair up she grabbed the chalk from her pajama pants and drew the pentagram. Once she finished that Bill arrived with the ingredients.

"Put it in each star and add your hair,nail,and blood."

"Got it."

The brunette sat out the ingredients which were a tooth,piece of skin,a bone, and finally a blue eye. Mabel didn't question why he had bought her this and only hoped that it didn't back fire on her.

"This spell better be good or else you're gonna get it Cipher." She half joked

In the middle of the pentagram she pulled out a piece of hair,ripped off a piece of her nail and poked a needle on her thumb. Once the blood hit the middle she moved away.

"Anything else?"

"I need to be in the middle."

"Then get there."

"Now what do I chant?"

_"in sanguine meo, dum regna ad servum meum corpus tuum fuit hoc, quod caro et reduceret."_

Bill floated over to the middle waiting patiently as the brunette began her lengthy chant. As her chant went over the triangle began to spin bring the ingredients with him. Cipher continued spinning making the wind pull the forest in his direction.

Finally the wind died down and Mabel caught her breath.

"Bill?"

Dust was still swarming the now ruined pentagram.

"Take me home Bill." Mabel commanded before passing out.

* * *

Darkness was the only thing surrounding her it was comforting. How long had she been here? Slowing opening her eyes she noticed she was in her room alone. Moaning she got up from her bed but fell to the ground do to her legs collapsing on her.

"You shouldn't move star."

"And why not?" She said not looking up from the floor

"Because that spell drained you and you have been asleep for two whole days."

"Two days?"

"That's what I said."

"Cipher come here."

Bill floated over to her pushing a stray hair away from her eye. Mabel screamed and slapped his hand away her breathing picked up as her heart raced.

"What happened to you?"

He grinned "it seems that spell has the power to transforms your servant into a human."

"Repeat what I chanted in english." She hissed

"As you wish." He laughed "by my blood until the kingdoms fall bring thy body to this servant of mine and regain the flesh that was once thys."

The brunette slapped her hand on her forehead "Can I change you back into a triangle?"

Bill remained silent as Mabel finally gained back strength, reaching her hand towards Bill she command he answer her truthfully. Rolling his eyes he told her she could.

"Then I shall you back into one."

Ignoring her he asked "So star any comments on my human form?"

Mabel examined his human body and was quite pleased. His blonde hair was slicked back leaving a bit in front his blazer was black with eight yellow buttons across each other under his blazer was a yellow button up which he rolled his sleeve to his elbows cipher had black slacks with black footwear with the tip yellow.

But what really caught the brunette off guard was a triangles earrings attached to his ears. They were small but still noticed.

"Nice earrings Bill."

The demon closed his eyes sucking in a breath and grunting out his reply "they are a sign that I belong to you star."

Mabel rushed over to him cupping his cheeks and staring deeply into his blue eyes.

"Let go of me star."

"No. I wanna look some more."

"Weird child." He mumbled.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_This is the end of witch mabel for now. I need to write between the pages and ect. But do not worry I love this au to much to drop it but I will probably either update fast or slow also more one shots are coming and thank you for the reviews it makes my heart explode from happiness._

_Ciao._


	6. Fortune

Psychics. They made Bill laugh.

Pitiful humans that believed someone could have other worldly powers, that they could see into the future. They were fake and just like magicians their was always some trick to it.

Bill loved exposing those humans watching their face crumble up in shock as he told them everything he knew about them without even asking. It filled the demon with pleasure at how he bested them at their own game.

On his daily stroll into town he over heard many of the town folks gossiping about how a psychic at the mystery shack. That they got their fortunes told and how it became true days later. The blonde stifled a laugh at how foolish humans were. He decide he would pay a visit to this psychic.

The psychic was at a place called the Mystery Shack. He asked the gossiping ladies where he could find this Mystery shack and they gave him the directions telling the blonde it was runned down shack and he couldn't possibly miss it.

"Interesting."

As he wander around looking for the mystery shack which had the proclaimed psychic that could tell anyone their future and get it one hundred percent right or their money back.

"Yeah right."

The blonde finally spotted the Mystery Shack and opened up the door he was greeted by a teenage boy at the counter whom was flipping though a old book.

"Welcome to the mystery shack."

"Where's the psychic?"

"On break. Come back later."

"Can't I just wait here?"

"If you want."

The teenage boy went back to the book then left the counter after a few minutes and went into the employees only room, then pulled out a brunette girl whom looked like the teenage boy. Bill figured they must be twins.

The teenage boy let go of the girls hand. The girl walked over to Bill and glared at him.

"So you want a reading?"

"That's why I came here."

"Well go home." She hissed

"Why should I?"

"I don't even need to read you demon." The brunette said still glaring at him "I already know you. You are the man whom makes a fool out of psychics."

Bills eye widened. It seemed this psychic figured him out. Seems she was different than th-

"Mabel stop trying to get rid of customers!"

"But Stan Im being honest about this one!"

Suddenly an old man rushed over to them

"I'm sorry for my nieces behavior she is just a little shy."

"I can see that." Bill smiled

"I can see that." She mocked

"Mabel give a reading."

The girl named Mabel cursed under her breath.

"Can you show me the way Mabel?"

"Oh don't worry I will do more than that." Turning on her heels she walked away without turning back to look at him she yelled "Hurry up."

* * *

"Sit there."

"Commanding aren't we?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and say across from the blonde. Bill was impressed with the interior of the place between him and the psychic was a crystal ball probably only their for dramatic purposes.

The demon looked up at the ceiling and noticed that their were shooting stars painted on it. He smirked.

"So star,when are you gonna read me?"

"Never."

"And why not star?"

"It's Mabel and because all the psychic know you."

Bill gasped "Didn't know I was that famous."

Mabel snorted "famous? Far from it,actually you are deeply hated."

"How could they hate me?"

"Because you are an asshole whom ruins their business."

"So you won't read me cause I'm gonna ruin your business?" Bill smirked

The smirked fell off his face when Mabel slammed her hands on the table and leaned closed to him. The demon gulped at the sudden closeness of them.

"You want a read? Well I will give you the best one." She declared and then sat back down.

Bill heart started to beat faster and he face was flushed with color. Mabel laid her hands on the table and closed her eyes. Bill gulped once more and reached for her hands suddenly she grasped his hands and chanted.

After her chanting she let go of his hands and opened her eyes.

"It seems Mister that some girl is going to ruin your life."

This was usually the time Bill surprised them with his sudden knowledge of them thus sinking their business, but he was deeply interested in what this psychic had to say.

"Is that girl you?"

The brunette laughed "You wish."

"What scared you can't ruin my life?"

She raised an eyebrow "I'm already doing that though."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Come to the diner at seven and I'll show you."

"Fine see you at seven star."

* * *

It was currently ten pm. Bill had waited four hours for her and she was a no show! He was furious yet happy. It was a weird feeling just like the psychic he met.

"It seems for once a psychic was right." He laughed

* * *

_Authors note._

_Weird ideas. Very weird also almost done with the chapter of between the pages -dances-_

_Ciao._


	7. Fate?

"I bumped into a good-looking guy that I forgot to do my homework and I also spilled my Mabel juice on him!"

"Miss Pines that is not a good excuse on why your homework isn't done and I didn't care to hear that part about juice."

"Well if you saw the guy yourself, you would be freaking out like me!" She pouted "And don't judge Mabel juice until you have tasted it."

"Go sit back down in your seat Miss Pines before I send you to the office."

"Fine." Mabel breathe a small sigh and headed back to her desk sulking.

"Did you think that excuse would work of her? You know she the most hard ass teacher ever."

The brunette didn't reply back to but instead changed the whole subject "Pacifica. I know what we are doing today after school."

"Oh god."

The blonde pulled out her cellphone and texted the brunettes twin informing him of his sister new "activity"

_"Are you serious?!" He texted back quickly_

_"No you moron Im completely joking and using this as an excuse to text you." Pacifica typed back_

_"Ha. Real funny. Meet you after school."_

_"See you then."_

The blonde put her phone back in her purse and waited for school to end.

* * *

Mabel tried to pull away from Pacifica's grip, but she knew that even though the blonde looked weak she was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Let me go before we miss him!" The brunette screamed

"Wait for your brother and then we can go."

"He's taking to long though!"

"I'm here!" Dipper shouted

Still facing away from Dipper she heard another set of footsteps coming close but didn't care to turn around.

"Sorry for taking awhile guys there's this is a new kid at school his name is-"

"No time for names!" The brunette declared

Pacifica let go of Mabel setting her free to search for the good-looking guy whom she spilled her juice on.

"We better follow." The blonde sang

"Sorry to drag you into this man." Dipper turned toward his friend.

"Nah,it's fine beside its sounds really interesting so shouldn't we be following her now?"

Both Dipper and Pacifica gasped. They group started to run after Mabel they almost lost her a couple of times but lucky the brunette was screaming loudly asking for the good-looking guy to show up. Finally Mabel slowed down.

"I probably won't ever find him." The brunette closed her eyes and started to hum,in the middle of her humming she bumped into someone fluttering her eyes open she gasped.

"It you!" She pointed at him. "Hello there Im Mabel Pines and we ran into each this morning which made me forget my homework and which I also spilled my juice on you in which I say we should go on date."

The man chuckle "Well sugar dumpling I wouldn't mind going on a date with you at all."

"Can I have your name?"

"Gideon Gleeful" he bowed down and kissed Mabel's hand.

The group arrived at the scene and witnessed a stranger kissing Mabel's hand and her giggling.

"Well I guess that's him." Pacifica raised a brow

"Yeah really good looking." Dipper chipped in

"Oh hell no." Declared Dipper's friend as he walked towards the couple grabbing Mabel by the shoulders turning her towards him.

"You are pretty silly you know."

"What?"

"I'm Bill Cipher the one you ran into today and spilled your juice on."

"And how do I know you aren't lying?" She raised a brow

"You said gosh darn it I spilled my Mabel juice."

"You are correct." She giggled

"So you are telling me we ran around town for nothing?" Dipper rubbed his temples

"We are still going on a date right sugar cakes?"

"Ummm." the brunette took of spiriting "sorry but no."

"Well this is interesting." Bill chuckled as he re joined Dipper and Pacifica.

"Should are you going to be her Prince Charming?" Asked Pacifica as they walked

"He wouldn't dare." Hissed the younger twin

"I don't know maybe. She is pretty cute."

"Don't you dare Cipher!"

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Yeah don't listen to toluthin antenna. Super cheerful song that makes you wanna write stuff like this._

_I'm weak against vocaloid._

_Ciao._


	8. Flower Power

Bill knew flowers had different meanings as well as they could seduce women. Foolish women. Whom believed he was a sweet sensitive guy. Ha! It wasn't his fault they fell for his flower talk they always did no matter what he did. Foolish,oh so foolish.

Bill was arranging the daisy as a

customer walked in turning in his heels he greeted the new customer to his surprise it was a young men with brown hair and his eyes wielded a weapon of curiosity following behind him was a girl with long brown hair that gently curled at the eyes, inspecting the couple he noticed they looked alike so they must be siblings or twins. He was going with the latter.

"Welcome to Flower Outlet." Bill smiled at the couple in which the girl went up to him.

"My brothers needs flowers for his wedding."

"What kind?"

The blonde waited for a reply and rolled his eyes mentality at what response the girl would probably come too, something in the pretty colors he bet she would say.

"Red roses would be great because,sense of desire, strength, and passionate love with beauty, courage and heat as its symbolism."

Bull froze at the comment the women had made it intrigued him that someone knew the language of flowers and like hime shown it off.

"Wouldn't the Calla Lily be better since it symbolize beauty and beside the Calla lily is the most used for weddings."

"Yes Calla Lilies are indeed beautiful,but as you said they are popular in weddings." She sucked in a breath,"I want something different for him."

"And what would that be?"

She flicked of her wrist she turned towards her brother,"What kind of flowers do you think would suit her better?"

The man of course looked dumbstruck."She really likes flowers..."

Both the brunette and Bill looked at the man with pity. The brunette clasped her hand together and shut her eyes this last for about five minutes and Bill grew weary of these customers.

"White roses with a hint of red ones."

Bill smirked at this foolish comment,"don't white roses mean purity,innocence. Red would just be a better option.

The brunette laughed "actually mister I know it all white roses were used in early tradition as a symbol for true love so I think they fit well.

"Yes but red roses are association with that now."

"What do you think bro-bro?" The brunette asked ignoring the blonde

"Well Mabel I think I'm going to go with him on this one."

The women named Mabel faces fell,"Fine we can go with red." She shooed away her brother saying she would take care of the rest.

"We need nine hundred and nity nine roses."

"That's a lot."

"Well you should know the bride then."

"And whom is she."

"Pacifica Northwest."

"Of gravity falls right?"

"Yes that one."

"Do you not like her?"

Mabel threw her head back a bit and laughed"She's my best friend so yeah I like her."

"Didn't sound like it." He mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry it didn't." She said sarcastically

"Anyway the order should be ready in two weeks." Under his breath he mumbled hopefully

"See you then." Mabel turned away from Bill and started walking towards the door when Bill shouted at her to wait.

"Do you read need that many flowers."

* * *

"Do you really need the cash?"

"What? Why are you asking that?"

"Same goes for you."

Mabel closed the door and left Bill alone with his flowers."nine hundred and nity nine and done!" Bill stretched for the past week and a half he had been setting up the roses in white colored vases. Bill hoped the roses would last and no get spiked before the wedding.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he looked at the clocked and noticed it was only seven am he could sleep in and call the groom at lunch.

Bill awake with a sudden panic it was five pm he was only supposed to sleep until twelve and he didn't like leaving his shop in the hands of the newbie. Quickly he grabbed his uniform and put it on as he shut the door behind him and descended the stairs into the shop below.

The place with empty was his first thought until he saw a certain brunette waiting below.

"I was told they were done early?" She tapped her foot impatiently

"By whom?"

Her eyes scanned the room as if they were looking for an excuse.

"Never mind then."

"Good. So are they?"

"Yes they are."

"Good well good day to you then."

"Hey, wait up!"

"Do you need something?" She tilted her head a bit

"Yeah a date." Bill winked at her in which she responded with a laugh. At that moment the blonde felt like his world was falling apart until she replied-

"I do need a date for the weeding."

"Works for me."

* * *

_Authors note_

_Part 1. Well maybe part 1. I don't know. Sorry for any spelling errors I was lazy and I don't wanna change it._

_I should sleep._

_Ciao!_


	9. Dream Eater

Bad dreams plague everyone and just like good dreams they would go away as fast as they came,but they never left her. She would toss and turn all night in her bed praying she would have good dream for at least one night. She couldn't live like this. She needed sleep into order to make it in life.

"Mabel?"

The brunette kept her mouth shut hoping her brother would believe she was sleeping. She heard movements for awhile until the the room went silent with his breathing. Mabel turned facing her brother. She was jealous how peaceful his dreams probably were.

"Is this lady, having trouble sleeping in the dead of night?" The voice laughed

The brunette stifle a scream upon hearing the voice. She thought to herself how her sleepless night made her completely crazy. Was she really that tired? Why was she plagued with the bad dreams?

"In that case, how about I cast a spell for you?" The voice came out sweeter this time as if trying to lull her out of bed.

Slowly she raised from bed hoping she wouldn't regret this choice. Once out of bed she tried following the voice,but failed in finding them.

"Open the window." The voice whispered in which she obeyed.

Mabel opened the window. She was disappointed to see no one there and decide that she was indeed crazy from lack of sleep. She looked out the window one last time before reluctantly closing it.

"Do you have scary dreams,girl?"

The brunette quickly turned on her heels facing the voice. She was surprised to see a man...floating.

Once again she stifled a scream.

Was she dreaming? She had to be right? No one could float!

"This isn't a dream." The creature smiled,"not yet anyway."

"Whom are you?" Mabel squeaked

"I'm William Cipher, dream demon." He bowed and took his top hat off,"but call me Bill."

She stared at the stranger deciding that she had finally gone crazy. She had finally hit her breaking point, so Mabel did what a rational human being would do. She crawled back into her bed and close her eyes. Slowly she opened them back again expecting to see her hallucination gone, but it seemed not to work.

"I want expecting such a rude lady."

"Well I'm sorry." She twirled a piece of hair nervously,"I thought you were a hallucination from my lack of sleep."

"That's fine." Bill chucked lightly,"you aren't the first client to think that."

"So what can you do for me?"

"Well my lady I can take away those bad dreams from you." He floated closer to her,"All it takes is a handshake."

"I would rather not do a handshake...but a pinky promise would do right?" Mabel held out her pinky awaiting the dream demons answer.

Bill shifted his hand to his chin processing what difference a pinky promise would do instead of a handshake. He would rather do the latter,but he needed to please his client more than going with what he preferred,beside he would get what he wanted in the end. A grin crossed his face as he extended his pinky towards the girl.

"All your nightmares shall disappear." They pinkies connected and the deal was sealed,"Have some sweet dreams." He bowed as he disappear into the darkness.

Mabel closed her eyes and was lulled into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The brunette awoke surprisingly feeling refreshed it wasn't something she was used too. Mabel had a hard time believing she even made it through one night without any problems. Mabel raised from her bed and stretch praying that today would be a nice day out. For the rest of the day Mabel mostly hanged with her brother living in blissful ignorance.

Once the day was done she laid in her bed and closed her eyes excited to see what good dream she would have. Instead Mabel was greeted with nightmares worse than she has ever had before.

The brunette shot straight up from her bed breathing heavily as sweat ran down her forehead. She could feel her heart pounding. Mabel was confused as why she had that nightmare that should have been gone! Was her deal weak? Throwing the covers off her, she quickly rushed towards the window. Mabel opened the window and whispered Bill. She was thinking of screaming for him,but knew if she did her brother would surely wake up.

"Well it seems the lady has another favor to ask of me?" Bill smirked and Mabel noticed his hand was cupping his chin,"Don't worry I won't refuse to make another deal with you."

"What do I have to do?"

"Let's make a promise-" he cupped her chin and leaned closer to her," with a kiss." The demon lightly pecked her on the lips.

"The deal is sealed." Bill left go of her chin,"enjoy your dreams."

Mabel felt a chill when those words parted his lips,but pushed down that feeling and drifted off to sleep once more. Mabel's series of good dreams lasted for awhile until that fateful night.

The brunette laid in her bed about to drift off to sleep from her brothers snoring until the window opened.

Swallowing her fear she got up from her bed and closed the window.

"My job is finished."

Mabel froze and didn't dare turn around.

"The payment will be...Well you're already aware,right?"

Mabel turned slowly facing the demon waiting for him to finish out his sentence.

"Shall I take everything you've have?"

Suddenly the world came crashing down on Mabel as she collapsed to her knees. She raised her head up towards Bill.

"What a pitiful look." He laughed

* * *

_And that's the end! Anyway I got this idea from Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku (another vocaloid song but it is so Bill!) anyway I like this cliffhanger. What happened to Mabel? You will never know._

_ciao._


End file.
